Knocked Out
= Plot When Ferb tries out Phineas' "Knock Out Spray" he points the nozzle the wrong way and knocks out Phineas accidentally. When Phineas wakes up from his sleepy trance he notices he's in a Enchanted Danville. Where he's the Prince Phineas. And well it's a parody of Sleeping Beauty. But when he really wakes up from Ferb splashing water in his face, He notices it was all just a dream. Songs "Knocked Out!" sang by Phineas "Welcome to Enchanted Danville" sang by Phineas and "his people" "Sleeping Phineas" sang by Princess Benzuss Gallery Coming Soon Running Gags Phineas:'Ferb have you seen the(sprays Phineas with the spray)Augghhh!(Drops unconscious) '''Ferb:'Oh! That's the warning! 'Benzuss:'Watcha doin'? '''Phineas:(as soon as he wakes-up):Having the best ''dream of my life! '''Phineas:'Ferb?! Ferb:'''Sorry but I had to do this! (Hits Dream Phineas on the head with his stick. '''Phineas:(Wakes-Up from dream) Wha-wha-what just happened? (During the song "Phineas! Wake-Up!") Ferb tries to spray unconscious Phineas in the face with the hose but sprays himself across the yard. 'Benzuss:'Oh no! My Prince has been put into a deep sleep! But on other words, Where's Perry? Allusions Sleeping Beauty-Phineas' dream is a strong parody of this fairytale Cast Vicent Martella as Phineas/Prince Phineas David Henrie as Ferb/Knight Ferb HyperHearts58 as Benzuss/Princess Benzuss Bridget Mendler as Romany/Princess Romany Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn/Princess Candace Selena Gomez as Isabelee Garcipa-Shapirno/Evil Fairy Isabelee Daisy56 as Daisy Hernandez/The Random Fairy Daisy Lilly Trevino as Didi Martinez-Hernandez/The Sugar and Spice Fairy Didi HyperHearts58 as The Sweet Fairy Olive Hutch Dano as Knight David Daniel"Curtis"Lee as Knight Tez Kyle Massey as Knight Damon Story Ferb walked over to Phineas' room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a can of Phineas' Knock Out Spray. "Hmm......Warning! May spray the wrong way..blah,blah,blah!" Ferb read the can. He then shook the can and took off the top. That's when Phineas walked into the room. "Hey Ferb! "whoooooosh" Ferb accidentaly sprayed Phineas! "Aughhh!" Phineas cried as he feel foward. "Oh no! Phineas wake-up! This is not good! (Unside Phineas' head) Knocked Out! Phineas:I have no idea what just happened! All remember is a flash of light and a bunch of stars! Did I get hit by a car? Phineas and Chorus: Knocked Ouuuuutttt!!!!! Phineas: Why can I suddenly hear myself!? What's going on?! Am I having a phenomenom?! Phineas and Chorus:Knocked Ouuuuutttt!!!!! Am I dreaming?! Am I sleeping?! If I am someone WAKE ME UP!!! Phineas and Chorus:Knocked Ouuuuutttt!!!!! Phineas:Could it possibly be true?! Am I actually unconscious?! Stop spinning me I'm getting nascous! Phineas and Chorus:Knocked Out! (x8) Phineas: Hit by a car? Phenomenom? WAKE..ME..UP! I......AM....KNOCKED OUT!!!!! The Three Good Faries of Enchanted Danville came across Phineas who was sleeping under a tree. "Oh what decives me is thoa Prince Phineas?!" The Sugar and Spice Fairy Didi exclaimed. "Would you stop speaking like that!" The Random Fairy Daisy snapped at her sister fairy. "Stop bickering you too! Let's go help Prince Phineas!" The Sweet Fairy Olive said. "Phineas! Phineas! Wake-up!" Olive whispered as she shook him gently. He didn't wake. "Here! Try this!" Daisy said as she hit Phineas on the head with her wand. "Daisy!" Didi scolded. "Huh?!" Phineas screamed as he woke. "W-Wh-Wh-Where am I?" "Your in Enchanted Danville! Here! Let me explain it to you in song!" Didi said flying high into the sky. "Oh no! She isn't! " Daisy whined. "She is!" Olive said. Enchanted Danville Didi: Deep in the depths of Danville is where you lie right now! Daisy and Olive:Enchanted Danville! Didi:Where the faries live and the talking creatures hide! Where everything is sweet not a thing is wrong! Daisy and Olive:Enchated Danville! Didi and Daisy:Where your the Prince of Queen Linda and her husband King Lawrence! Olive:Oh-Oh,Ohhh Didi and Daisy:Where nothing is impossible with a little fairy magic! All:Just wave your wand and you'll be flying through the air or soaring with the birds whtever you want to call it! All:Nothings really stoppin you so if you wanna see what's happining up close then sit a spale! Olive:Oh-Ho-Ho Oh-Ho-Ho Lala lala-lala! Daisy and Didi:Enchated Danville! (x6) All:Enchated Danville!!!! "Wow nice song you guys!" Phineas said. "Thanks we get that alot!" Daisy said. "I bet!" Phineas exclaimed. "Come on you guys stop standing around and let's get going!" Didi screamed after Daisy and Phineas. But when they reached the end of the gratto The Faries stopped short. "Err...I don't think so!" Daisy said pulling back Phineas. "Why not?!" he asked. "Well don't you remember?" Daisy begun *Flashback* The whole kingdom of Enchanted Danville was gathered at the castle floors to celebrate the birth of Queen Linda and King Lawrence's new son Prince Phineas. The Faries were there to give him his Birthday Gifts. Fairy Didi went up first. "Prince Phineas I give you the gift of nobleness,may you not be fooled by anyone!" she said as she wove her wand over his cradle. Didi then left and Olive came up next. "Prince Phineas I give you the gift of kindness,may you care with tenderness and love!" she said as she wove her wand over his cradle also. Daisy went last. "Phineas I give you the gift of Randomness,may you be as random as me!" she said as she lastly wove her wand over his cradle. "Has everyone gave my son a gift?" Queen Linda asked. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and The Evil Fairy Isabelee! "Oh well lookie here! A new baby! Nobody invited me to this little party!" she said as she strolled down the middle pathway to his cradle. She then picked up baby Phineas and cradled him in her arms. "Put him down!" Fairy Daisy commanded. "And if I don't....WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Isabelee called back still handling Phineas. Daisy turned a puffy red as she glared at Isabelee. Phineas started playing with Isabelee's hair and giggled. "See! He wants his Aunt Isabelee!" she said. "WHO SAID YOU WERE THE AUNT! WE'RE THE AUNTS!" Daisy screamed. "Well we're all faries here! So why cant we all be aunts!" Isabelee said in sickily nice voice. "Well it's time to give my favorite nephew his Birthday Gift from me!" She put him back in his cradle. "I give you the gift......OF A CURSE! On his 11th birthday he will prick his finger on a bramblethorn bush and fall into a Deep Sleep! Muhaha!" she laughed than disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke. *End of Flashback* Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages